


Sweet Surrender

by ridgeline



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not So Creative Way to Using Nero's Hand, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: V和Nero发现了去往魔树更快的方法，Nico有些意见，然后她对Nero提出了一些关于鞋子潮流的建议。之后，V和Nero进行了一些非常深沉的讨论，关于谁到底是不是他的爸爸。这真是一篇十分温馨的同人。如果你要这么想的话。





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ‘啾咪’是大干老师干的，不是我，我有记录为证。

首先是V发现了这个问题。

 

他等在市政厅前面，和赶上来的Nero进行了交流，最后，他们达成了一致意见。Nero找到电话亭，打了电话，他们就等在那里，十五分钟后，随着一系列惊天动地的巨响和飞沙走石，面包车从上空的某个地方飞了下来，跟着成天而降的还有一个巨大的手型广告招牌，竖起的大拇指径直插在V面前。缓慢地，V杵着拐杖，后退了一步，他面无表情。

 

沉默。广告牌晃动了一下，五彩的灯光疯狂地闪烁，还唱起了欢快的广告歌。

 

面包车门打开，Nico走了下来，一脸愧疚。她飞快地看了一眼广告牌（还在异常欢快地唱着‘我再也不需要我再也不需要另外一把马桶搋子’），又飞快地看了一眼V的腿（是的，还在），接着咳嗽了一声，摆出一副满不在乎的样子。

 

“咋。”她说。

 

“你这个疯女人，你到底是在哪儿学的开车？？！！！！空军吗？？？？！！！！！”Nero咆哮出声。

 

“我看着你像是站在二十英里外啊，V……V还没说话！”Nico反驳。

 

“我腿软了。”V冷静地插话。

 

他们一起看着他。

 

“他身体很虚弱。”Griffon说，扑打翅膀，“毕竟豆腐汉堡于事无补。”

 

Nero打了个寒战，“豆腐汉堡？”他质疑，“谁吃那玩意儿？”

 

“我是素食主义者。”V表示，“在魔树淹没了大半个城市之后，要寻找食物就没那么容易了。”

 

“你是说，你趁其他人撤离之后，打劫了汉堡店，然后只吃豆腐汉堡？老兄，我真的搞不懂你。”Nero摇头，“我是说，有那么多东西可以选，你就选了个豆腐汉堡？”

 

 “毕竟沙拉都腐坏了。而我的情况……Griffon能烤熟的食物就只剩汉堡了。”

 

 _这小子用他的话痨宠物小精灵烤汉堡，_ Nero和Nico交换了一个无声的眼神， _小心这小子，如果一个人用雷电炸汉堡，那他绝对什么事情都做得出来，_ Nico用凝重的表情告诉他。Nico摇了摇头，甩掉脑子里面惊悚的精神图景。他咳嗽了一声，不自在地看向Nico。

 

“别扯远了，”他说，“我们有事要和你商量。”

 

“还以为你永远都不会问。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我已经准备好了。”Nico兴奋地宣布，然后无视Nico疑惑的表情，自顾自地拉开面包车门钻了进去。面包车里面传来一连串叮叮当当的诡异声响，Nico和V对视了一眼，都感觉十分茫然，一直到她冒出头来，手里提着一双Nero见过的最丑的凉鞋……不，靴子？……不，凉鞋？那双鞋似乎曾经是一双十分浮夸的金色靴子，但至少是双靴子，直到有人切到了靴子前面的部分，再在侧面各切了一刀，把它改成了一双有着极高靴筒的凉鞋。从Nico自豪的表情来看，Nero觉得自己可以大胆猜测，那个 _有人_ 就是他面前的这个 _疯女人。_

 

“这是什么鬼。”他说。

 

“我注意到你看V的眼神了，不要担心，我知道你在想什么。啾咪！你现在可以拥有你自己的帅气凉鞋了。当然，作为我这样的天才，绝对不会满足于现有的设计——忧郁小哥走路看起来真的很痛苦，毕竟在这种鬼地方，鞋带随时都可能断裂。所以！我专门为你改造了这款可以征服一切地形的超级鞋子，只收100红魂石。老天，我真是太好心了。”

 

Nico一脸慷慨，把那双奇丑无比的凉鞋塞到他手里，Nero的大脑差不多已经停止了工作。他乖乖接了过去，挂在腰带上。

 

“他居然收下了 _那东西_ 接过去了，他收下了。”Griffon窃窃私语。

 

“哦，明哲保身。”V说。

 

差不多过了五分钟，Nero才从极度的震惊和一种淡淡的屈辱感里面恢复过来。这个时候，显然V已经变得很不耐烦，黑衣男显然有什么事情急着要去做，不过没有着急到屈尊和已经回到车上，开始兴致勃勃地研发凉鞋·二代的Nico解释一下他的大计划，倒是可以理解，毕竟他有神秘性和如果说太多就会变成天鹅之类的诅咒要维护什么的。所以Nero没好气地把Nico请了下来，说了他们的发现：如果Nico可以钻进他们去到的每个地方，那么解决世界末日更高效、经济而且安全的方法，无疑是他们也上车。

 

“啊，”Nico说，“有道理。”

 

“就这样？？？？有道理？？？？？？”Nero说，“你好？？？？？你记得有人在城市边界就把我放下来了吗？？？？？因为有人说她开不过去，接下来得靠我自己？？？？？？”

 

“那时我也没意识到我能开那么远。现在就不要在意这种细节了。”Nico嗤之以鼻，打开车门，坐了进去。

 

”细节？？？？？？我他妈可是跑了六十英里？？？？？？？”

 

“你到底是要上车还是不要，就等你一个了。”她猛按喇叭。

 

Nero停下下来，看着已经迅速钻进面包车，正坐在沙发上看书的V，Shadow懒洋洋地盘踞在他脚下。叛徒，Nero用眼神激烈地表示，黑衣男假装无视他。Nero悻悻地摇了摇头，坐到副驾驶席上。他双手环抱在胸前，无视Griffon发出的刺耳笑声。

 

似乎全世界都是疯狂的混蛋，只有他自己是神志清醒的正常人。

 

计划进行得异常顺利，Nico开着面包车一路驰骋，电闪雷鸣。Nero原本以为他们得支援她，但是在亲眼目击Nico撞飞五只Empusa，碾死九个Hell Caina，单手用一把不知道哪儿来的步枪轰下若干Green Empusa，还在挡风玻璃上贴着两只撞扁的Hellbat的情况下，把一头Hell Judecca拖行了整整六英里之后，他明白了为什么就算Nico开车颠簸得像是在地狱里面的鹅卵石散步道下坡，V也一直缩在后车厢里面看书。黑衣男多半在担心如果他移动一下，他很可能就会被甩出车窗。如果这辆面包车不是某种强得离谱的魔具变成的，那么毫无疑问，Nico深不可测，看起来，她根本就不需要他们两个，她好着呢。所以在最初的震惊之后，考虑到车上没有其他的书，而V看起来又不是喜欢分享的类型，Nero能做的事情只剩下坐在副驾驶席上，双手环抱在胸前，时不时伸出手，捞一下从窗外飞掠而过的红魂石，不能浪费。

 

至少Nico没有提出要分成。

 

一切都很顺利，一直到地平线上出现了一只巨大的金属怪物，然后Nico径直开了过去。

 

妈的，她还真成功了。

 

不过当然有代价。面对着金属恶魔留下的巨大残骸，Nero和V下了车，看着Nico对着面包车引擎盖上的巨大凹坑抓狂，那个破洞相当严重，可以看到里面的引擎已经被击穿，冒着黑烟。“这要花上一个小时才能修好！”Nico双手伸向天空，悲痛地控诉道。到了这个地步，Nero已经放弃思考为什么这都还能修好，而且只要一个小时，嘿，这女孩修好了他的手，而且还做了一个吃意大利面专用的义肢，能阻止她的不管是什么，大概都不是物理规则。V在附近转悠，捡起地上的红魂石，天知道他到底把那些石头塞到哪里，也许那件外套附带二十八个无限量的秘密口袋。

 

“她说要一个小时。”Nero对他说。

 

“不妙，我们得赶时间。”V说。

 

“说真的，我不觉得我们步行的速度能超过坐车，这里耽误一个小时，路上也能补回来。”

 

V的眉头紧皱，表情阴郁，但是看起来被说服了。他找了块石头坐下来，显出一副吃力的样子，脸色苍白，Griffon在他上方盘旋，小声地说着安慰他的话，Shadow盘踞在他脚下，不安地摇了摇尾巴。

 

Nero突然意识到了自己一直都忽略了什么。

 

“你是不是饿了？”他说。

 

“什么？”V说。

 

“我以前也见过类似的情况……我以前住的地方，也有家伙是你这样，饿着肚子就站不稳。你应该早点说的。”Nero说，“别担心，反正要修车，我去找点材料做饭。”

 

“恐怕我不太明——”

 

“包在我身上！”Nero转过身，走进了废墟里面。

 

虽然距离城市崩溃已经过了一个月，但是Nero还是成功地找到了一家毁损程度不是很严重的超市。肉类和蔬菜基本上都腐败了，他捡了些完好的食物，在柜台上留下了相应的金额。离开之前，Nero意识到忘了问V是蛋奶素食主义者还是全素主义者，他耸了耸肩，又拿了一些食物，只能什么都准备了一点，反正他和Nico什么都能吃——当然豆腐汉堡绝对不是一个选项。

 

回来的时候，情况依然差不多，面包车那边在发出奇怪的声音和咆哮声，V还在看书，或者说 _假装你说什么呢我完全没事_ 地看书（那么薄的一本书能翻来覆去地看几次？）。他挠了挠头发，上了车，把便携式瓦斯炉搬了下来，装上燃料，开始做饭，实际上，他还真的知道应该做什么。

 

十五分钟之后，Nero用Red Queen敲响平底锅，吸引了其他两个人的注意。 

 

他做了烤乳酪通心粉，还有胡萝卜苹果咖喱烩饭，主食是稍微煎了一下然后烤的豆腐排，搭配速食汤。每个人都得到了一份，动物们也有一份。不知道为什么，在Nero端起盘子的时候，所有人（还有动物）都看了一眼面前的食物，再看着他，一脸震惊。

 

“意料之外。”V说。

 

“非常吓人。”Nico说，已经吃了一大勺烩饭。

 

“你又不是没吃过我做的饭！！！！”Nero指出，“Kyrie忙不过来的时候我也会做饭啊！！！！！”

 

“也是哦。”Nico耸肩，“只是配合气氛。”

 

Nero翻了个白眼。

 

吃完之后，Nico说修好车还要半个小时，Nero和V洗了碗，收拾好东西之后，Nero试图帮Nico，立刻被轰离了现场，只能老老实实地坐在V旁边。V依然在看书，说真的，这么薄的一本书到底能翻来覆去看几次？

 

“呃，你还有，其他的书吗？”Nero说，因为实在很无聊。

 

V点头，然后放下书，在怀里摸索了半天，拿出一本很薄的书，递给他。Nero略带敬畏地翻开书页，以为会是什么难懂的哲学书，但是实际上，这是本绘本，有着鲜艳的配色——

 

妈的，竟然是《晚安，月亮》

 

Kyrie一定会喜欢的。

 

“是你家人教你做饭的吗？”过了一会儿，V说。

 

一开始Nero没有意识到那是在问他，眨了眨眼，才反应过来。

 

“哦，不，不是，”Nero摇头，“我以前的工作要经常外出，就这么学会的，之后我也要帮Kyrie，她喜欢往家里面带孩子和流浪汉，一个人忙不过来。除了她之外，我没有家人。”

 

“噢。”V说，“我以为Dante是你的父亲？”

 

“啊？不是。那家伙不是我的父亲。之前我也以为他可能是……不过我想应该不是。”

 

V点了点头，不知道为什么，看起来似乎有点失落。他剧烈地咳嗽了一声，脸色苍白。

 

“你没事吧？”Nero皱起眉头。

 

“我没事。”

 

“你没事个大头鬼。”Nico说。

 

“你是从哪儿冒出来的？？？？”Nero说。

 

“小子，如果一个对话里面出现了‘我以为他是你父亲’和‘不他不是’，你可以肯定我在附近，就跟‘妹妹，那个傻逼不值得，你应该去找Johnny’和‘可是他说了他要娶我’一样，但是这不是重点！”Nico说，然后猛地一指V，“忧郁小子，你没事个屁。你现在就得躺下。”

 

“我真的没事。”

 

“哦。”Nico眯起眼睛，透过厚重的眼镜，她和V进行了一番激烈的对视，一秒之后，V败下阵来，转过脸去。

 

“他真的有事。”Griffon建议。

 

“我猜也是这样。”

 

“你们帮不到我的。”V说，“我必须赶时间。”

 

“那你就太小看我了。”Nico说。

 

她猛地一拍Nero的肩膀。“把那个拿出来。”她说。

 

“哪个？”Nero说。

 

“那个。”

 

“哪个？”

 

“那个。”

 

“哪个？？？！！！！！”

 

“废话，当然是我为了Kyrie，满怀心意做的 **那个** ！”

 

Nero思考了一秒，然后发现自己陷入了缓慢的崩溃。

 

“我不要。”他说。

 

“什么啊，反正你也用在你自己身上了吧，快拿出来。”Nico说，她转过头，眯起眼睛，然后说出了杀手锏：

 

“还是说你要见死不救？”

 

“可恶。”

 

“打扰一下，你们在说什么？”V说，礼貌地。

 

他们一起回过头，看着他。

 

“这个。”Nero说，拿出了sweet surrender。

 

有一瞬间，V看起来像是就这么直接逃到纽约去，然后意识到已经太迟了。只能认命。

 

他闭上了眼睛。

 

“你会喜欢的。”Nico说，一只手拍上他的肩膀，“有五种震动模式。”

 

在Nico敲敲打打面包车的噪音期间，空地又响起了凄厉的惨叫、抽泣和呻吟的声音，还有‘按住他！就是那样！忍一下！’和‘忍一下！V！你是个大男孩了！虽然你才出生一个多月！但是领会精神！’。经过一番艰苦卓绝的搏斗，Nero跌坐在一旁，满头大汗，剧烈地喘气。V坐了起来，脸颊上依然带着泪痕，但是他一脸不可思议地摸了摸肩膀。

 

“何等自然的伟力……”他说。

 

“我就当那是在夸我的技术了。”Nico说。

 

“喂，明明是我在出力好吧。”Nero没好气地抱怨。

 

“是谁造出了能一分钟恢复2000生命力的手臂？是我。你最多只是提供了一个肩膀装上去……和一个让它运作的神经系统。”

 

Nero发现自己竟然无法反驳。

 

“喂，车修好了吧？”他只能没好气地说。

 

“当然啦。既然忧郁小子看起来也好多了，那我们可以出发了。”

 

所以她早就修好了。Nero意识到，他明白了过来，看向V。V打开车门，走了进去。他看起来好了很多，至少不再看起来似乎下一刻就会碎成万千碎片。Griffon拍打翅膀，跟在他后面。

 

“好，那就出发吧。”Nero说，“还有个世界等着我们拯救呢。”

 

“我还以为你永远都不会问呢。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
